I. Field
The present invention relates generally to pumps. More specifically, the present invention relates to a pump with an integrated deflation valve.
II. Description of Related Art
Inflatable mattresses have become popular due to their utility as an extra bed needed around the house or on camping trips. An advantage of such inflatable mattresses is that they are portable and easily stored. A pump is typically required to fill these mattresses quickly and efficiently. For example, a battery-operated or corded pump may be provided with the mattress and adapted to fill the mattress with air. In some cases, the pump is integrated into the air mattress. In this case, the perimeter of the pump is glued or welded to the mattress. To facilitate deflation of the mattress, a separate deflation port is also glued or welded to the mattress.
However, the increase in the number of items glued and/or welded to the mattress increases the manufacturing costs of the mattress and increases the chances of a leak developing.